I am Sorry I was too Late Jak
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: This is a One-Shot fic In Daxter's POV on what he thinks of what happened to Jak in the two years Jak was in Prison. NOT A YAOI FIC! Please R&R but no FLAME's this is my first Friendship Fic so be kind.


**PStU: This is just a One shot that has been at the back of my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down mostly due to the fact that my Muse's have pointy steel toed boots and were most persistent. Anyway this is a fic in Daxter's POV on what happened to his best friend and feels like he should have down more. THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC. JAK & KEIRA 4EVER! Just to clear that up.**

**To all blood sucking lawers: I don't own didily so you no sue.**

**Star: On with the one shot.**

* * *

**I am Sorry I was Too Late Jak**

In all of the years that I have known him I never thought he would ever need me more then I need him. My best friend in the whole wide world was hurt and depended on me to bail him out. It had never been like that before even when he messed with that Wumpbee's nest on his 9th birthday.

Ok I confess when I first met Jak as a mute little kid I thought he was very weird and I kinda made fun of him because he couldn't talk and so that made me think he couldn't defend himself. I never in my wildest dreams ever thought that he would save me even after I teased him for so long. This may be hard to believe but I was a target of the village bullies for some odd reason. That's pretty hard to believe that I, Daxter, hunk extraordinaire used to get bullied. When Jak saw that I was being picked on he defended me from them even though he could not talk, after they saw him running towards them very fast due to some blue eco they ran off. Later I found out they wouldn't dare face a channeler in a fair fight. When they were gone Jak turned to me and smiled his famous cheerful smile and helped me up. It was from then on that I always turned to Jak in times of trouble.

Samos never liked my friendship with Jak and always made it very clear when he saw me. That never really bothered me because Jak would just roll his eyes and smile that way that made everything ok. Though when it came to Keira, Jak would go slightly pink and smile nervously at her. It was plain as day that he liked her from the very beginning even if she was old Greeny's Daughter. Who can blame him she is smoking hot. Even I tried to get her to notice me but she only paid attention to Jak.

When Jak turned me into the oh-so-lovable ottsel I am today he tried to make it right even at the risk of his own life. At the end of that whole adventure I gave up my chance to be normal again just so he could save the world. After we defeated Creepy and Creepier at the silos we found that Precursor warp gate that started all of this trouble. Who would have guessed that it would cause all of us so much pain? Most of it was Jak's.

When we landed both of us were too dazed to even understand what would happen next. A group of large elves which I later learned were called the Krimzon Guard were waiting for use to arrive. It was so much of a shock that I fled without a second thought, I think I was so sure that Jak would be able to get out on his own that it took so long for me to find him.

I originally thought that Jak had escaped and would eventually find me and give me that smile he always seemed to have plastered on his face, though deep down I knew he hadn't escaped like I fooled myself into thinking. It wasn't until I saw him in that KG transport that reality hit me and hit me hard. Jak, my best friend who I could always depend on was hurt and needed my help. That hit me like a ton of bricks that I was the one to save him for once.

Heh, Heh, funny right a two feet tall fuzzy ottsel had to save his best friend who turned him into that fuzzy ottsel. I was always the sidekick (even though I don't like to admit it) who had just been bumped up to hero. It took me One and a half years to finally come to terms with the fact that I had to save Jak for once but it still took me a half a year to finally bust Jak out of that Hell hole that, the Baron and that ass Erol put him in. Two years, TWO YEARS! It took me two long years of denial and drinking to finally save my best friend. I had told him I would save him before he knew it. I was wrong, so wrong in fact that Jak was changed forever when I found him. I was too late to save him. It is all my fault that now the 15 year old boy I knew from Sandover Village disappeared forever, and was replaced by a 17 year old hard, cold, and broken warrior. He was so out of it when I first saw him that I thought he was gone forever, and through my ramblings I asked, no begged for him to say something, anything even though I knew he couldn't talk. Imagine my surprise when he actually spoke, I was both surprised and devastated at the same time. The first words he ever said proved just how much he had changed, they were cold and filled with hate, something he had never been in his entire life. He seemed to not have noticed me at all until after that thing came out, that thing which shows just what both happened to him inside and out. Dark Jak was born and it scared me to no end. He almost killed me. I was too late to stop that from happening and all I could do was cower from my failure. So after that I decided to stick by him and never let him go through something like that ever again.

I am sorry Jak, I am so sorry I was too late to stop the baron and what his lackeys did to you. Even though I am just an ottsel I will always try my best to stick by your side to make up for my not getting to you in time.

I'm sorry. Even though you have changed you are still my best bud.

* * *

**PStU: Ok that's it. I know it isn't somthing I normaly do but I just had to go through with it so to get it over with. R&R and I will be happy but please no FLAMES!**


End file.
